


what greater gift than the love of a cat

by katayla



Category: Big Bad Wolf Series - Charlie Adhara
Genre: Cats, M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: Park and Boogie's evolving relationship.
Relationships: Oliver Park & Boogie, Oliver Park/Cooper Dayton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	what greater gift than the love of a cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



Park nuzzled at Cooper's neck as Cooper fumbled with his keys. They'd just gotten back to DC from Florence. He'd assumed that Park would want to return to his own place to . . .what? Water his plants? Check on any pets? A roommate? Instead, Park had followed him home. Not that Cooper had any interest in voicing an objection. He finally managed to get the door open, and they stumbled into the apartment.

Boogie stood in the middle of the living room. She looked at them and then walked off, tail high in the air.

"What," Park said, "was that?"

"You knew I had a cat," Cooper said, then frowned. "Is this going to be a problem?"

Was a cat some kind of dealbreaker? He couldn't remember reading anything about cats and werewolves. Or werewolves and any pets for that matter. Cooper took a step after Boogie and Park grabbed his hand.

"Relax. I'm not going to eat your cat."

And Park backed Cooper onto the couch and kissed him.

+

"Cooper."

"Mmmm," Cooper said. It was still dark out and they had the day off. He had no interest in getting out of bed quite yet.

"Cooper." Park's voice was more insistent now. "The cat wants something."

Cooper turned towards him and opened his eyes. Boogie was walking over Park's chest, claws out. Park's eyes glowed and Boogie meowed.

"She's just hungry," Cooper said. Boogie greeted him every morning with insistent breakfast demands, but he wasn't going to whine about it if she'd decided to share her love bites with someone else.

Park reached for Boogie and moved her over to Cooper's side of the bed. Boogie immediately jumped back onto Park. Cooper laughed.

"Come on, Boogie," he said, and got out of bed. Boogie leapt off Park to follow him.

A few minutes later, she was happily gobbling down food and Cooper returned to bed. Park was sitting up against the headboard.

"That wasn't quite the wake up call I had in mind," Park said.

"Oh yeah?" Cooper said. He crawled on top of Park. "What did you imagine?"

Park surged up and kissed him. 

+

"You know, you don't have to do _all_ my household chores," Cooper said, as Park entered the apartment with an overflowing basket of clean clothes. Cooper was sitting in an armchair, leg stretched out in front of him. They'd been back in DC for a week, which was more than long enough for Cooper to get sick of doing nothing.

"They're my chores, too," Park said, and Cooper went silent. When they'd gotten back from Jagger Valley, Park had disappeared for an hour and then returned, laden with clothes, toiletries, and a backpack stuffed full of books. Since then, he'd only left to shift and buy groceries. Cooper hadn't said a word of protest.

And now Park dumped the load of laundry on top of the couch and something in Cooper's heart leapt at seeing his shirts mingled with Oliver's. Boogie jumped from her perch on the back of the couch into the pile of clothes.

"Those are clean," Park informed her.

"Sorry," Cooper said. "She loves laundry day."

Park sniffed and reached around Boogie to grab a pair of pajama bottoms. She lolled her cheek against his hand. Park pulled his hand back and glared at her. Boogie rolled onto her back and purred. Park grabbed her with one hand, walked over, and deposited her in Cooper's lap.

Boogie beat him back to the pile of laundry. Park stared down at her. Boogie rolled to her side and began cleaning her paw. Park sighed deeply. 

Cooper laughed.

"I'm going to throw her out of the apartment," Park said.

Instead, he deposited her into the laundry basket. She tipped it onto its side so she could watch him. Park steadily ignored her the whole time he folded laundry.

+

Park reached into a moving box and grabbed a stack of books. Cooper would've offered to help, but he'd learned that while Park would happily accept his help putting clothes away and sorting through kitchen utensils, Park had a particular system for his books and while he'd happily teach Cooper it, moving week was perhaps not the time.

"This is the last box," Park said. "You can't get rid of me now."

"Don't want to," Cooper said. He waited until Park had carefully slotted the last of his books into the bookshelf that had appeared in Cooper's living room before springing and knocking Park against the shelves.

"Not the books," Park gasped out.

"Yes, Professor Park," Cooper said, arms on either side of Park.

A light sparked in Park's eyes. "That's _Dr._ Park and I'm afraid you're looking at a very poor grade."

"But Dr. Park," Cooper said, drawing back and putting a pleading expression on his face. "I'll lose my scholarship! Isn't there anything I can do?"

Park rubbed his chin. "You know I don't allow any extra credit."

"But I just admire you so much," Cooper said, dropping to his knees. "Couldn't you make an exception?"

"Convince me," Park said, as Cooper unbuttoned his pants.

+

"Now we just have to christen the rest of the rooms," Park said, a little later. He and Cooper were on the couch, Park stretched out on top.

"Pretty sure we've already done that," Cooper said.

"Doesn't count," Park said. "I was only a visitor then." He leaned down to kiss Cooper.

And then jumped off.

"Hey," Cooper said, "get back here."

"Let me take this box out," Park said. And then-- "Hey!"

Cooper walked over to him. Boogie sat in the box, looking very pleased with herself. "What did you expect? She's a cat."

Park shook his head.

"Did you forget moving in with me meant moving in with her, too?" Cooper asked. Wait, should they have talked about this more?

Park looked up at him and his eyes softened. "I'd put up with much worse than Boogie for you."

"You said her name," Cooper said.

"Just trying to be polite to my new roommate," Park said.

Cooper tugged Park back to the couch. "Come here and be polite to _this_ new roommate."

Cooper pulled Park back on top of him and the sound of Boogie's purring filled the room.


End file.
